Terlalu Manis
by bebek kuning
Summary: "hinata.." / "..." / "..." / "shi-shika-kun jangan seperti ini.." / "menikahlah denganku" / Disarankan baca lewat mobile! / Standard Warning Applied / Fluff? / Newbie / Riview Please! / NO CONFLICT! / Shika-Hina
**Disclaimer :**

Every chara in this fic owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Story Originally by bekkun

 **Warning!**

SHIKA-HINA

Don't Like Don't Read!

full Shikamaru's POV

typo, abal, gaje, AU

"hinata.."

"..."

"..."

"shi-shika-kun jangan seperti ini.."

"menikahlah denganku"

-bekkun-

aku selalu bisa menemukan mata peraknya bahkan dari lantai tiga gedung kantorku. tersenyum ramah pada seorang bocah yang baru saja keluar dari floris tempatnya bekerja. surai gelap yang diikat tinggi menyisakan poni tebal dan anak rambut yang membingkai wajah manisnya yang memerah karena teriknya sang raja siang. ku tengok penunjuk waktu di pergelangan lengan kiriku sudah bertumpuk segaris menandakan waktu rehat sudah tiba. mengikuti saran si maniak anjing Inuzuka Kiba, ku langkahkan kaki jenjangku menuruni anak tangga menjemput sang heroin dalam kisahku.

.

.

.

terlihat sesosok pirang menunduk di balik mesin kasir toko bunga terbesar yang dimiliki konoha.

"ino.."

"hei, sejak kapan kau masuk?" lagi, dia hampir selalu memotong kalimat orang lain.

"hm"

ku dudukkan diriku di sisi mesin kasir

"makin kesini kau semakin mirip si pecinta serangga, tiba-tiba muncul tiba-tib.."

"shikamaru-kun" suara lembut menyapa gendang telingaku yang sudah hampir pecah digetarkan suara sopran si gadis barbie.

.

kaki-kaki mungilnya membawa langkah padaku. surai indigo sepunggungnya kini diikat kecil di ujungnya mengingatkanku pada sosok ketua klub judo di masa sekolah menengahku, si sadako -Hyuuga Neji- sepupunya. kedua tangannya membawa bungkusan kain berwarna biru gelap bercorak awan merah yang menguarkan aroma lezat yang ku duga sukiyaki favoritku.

.

ku tegakkan tubuhku, uluran tanganku meraih jemarinya yang menggengam bungkusan bento menariknya pergi dari tempat ino. dia sempat memberi salam pada si kuning berisik yamanaka dan dapat ku dengar dengan jelas gerutuan temanku semenjak sekolah dasar yang anehnya terdengar cukup keras di kupingku yang bahkan sudah keluar dari tokonya.

.

.

.

berjalan di sisiku sambil menunduk, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang aku yakin kini sudah memerah sempurna akibat genggaman tanganku pada jemari tangan kirinya. memasuki area kafetaria kantor, aku memilih bangku di seberang mesin minuman otomatis. ku kedikkan dagu memintanya secara tak langsung untuk duduk dan berlalu menuju mesin minuman membeli sekaleng kopi, sekotak jus dan dua botol air.

.

tebakanku tepat, sukiyaki yang dipotong dadu dengan kilau coklat yang menggugah selera sudah tertata rapi di atas meja menanti untuk disantap. kusodorkan kotak jus dan sebotol air padanya yang diterima dengan senyum malu-malu dan pipi merona seakan minta dikecup.

.

.

.

kami makan dalam diam. bukan diam canggung, bukan juga diam yang mencekam namun diam yang hangat dan menggelitik. sesekali ku tangkap kelereng peraknya yang mencuri pandang, dan blush! sontak saja pipi gembilnya memerah salah tingkah.

.

"terima kasih makanannya"

"um"

ku letakkan sumpit yang langsung dibereskannya ke dalam bungkusan kain. ku teguk sedikit cairan hitam dari kaleng yang tadi kubeli,

"um, shika-kun sebenarnya..." kedua tangannya diletakkan di pangkuan,kebiasaan memainkan jemarinya saat gugup.

"hm" ku teguk sekali lagi kopi ku yang baru berkurang sedikit.

"um.. ayame-neesan mengundang ke acara pernikahannya tanggal 24 nanti. apa shika-kun luang?"

"pukul berapa?"

"umm, sepuluh?"

"ku jemput jam sembilan" ku letakkan kembali kaleng yang kini sudah tandas isinya di atas meja.

.

lagi-lagi keheningan menguasai. ku hela nafas lelah, bukan karena sunyi yang melingkupi melainkan menenangkan degub jantung yang menggila. aku? gugup? mendokusai!

"malam nanti datanglah ke tempatku, aku ingin makan di rumah"

ku lihat dia menatapku sambil tersenyum manis, mendokusai, terlalu manis! lalu mengangguk pelan. ku tengok penunjuk waktu sudah menunjukkan sudut 30 derajat, saatnya mengantarkan sang putri kembali pada si pirang.

.

.

.

jam dinding putih besar di ruang tengah sudah menunjuk angka 8. dia tengah mencuci peralatan makan saat aku memasuki dapur.

.

"hinata.."

"..."

"..." ku lingkarkan lenganku di pinggang rampingnya.

"shi-shika-kun jangan seperti ini.." ku dekatkan bibirku ke telinganya yang memerah, berbisik

"menikahlah denganku"

.

tubuhnya menegang, jemarinya berhenti menggosok peralatan makan yang sedang dicucinya, membiarkan kucuran air di konter menjadi latar belakang aksiku. pelukanku mengerat, ku sandarkan daguku pada bahunya, mengendus wangi lavender lembut yang menguar dari pori-pori kulit lehernya.

.

.

.

aku tahu melamarnya saat mencuci piring bukanlah hal yang romantis. apalagi jika dilihat lebih dekat sebuah lingkaran perak melekat di jari manis tangan kiriku.

.

"shi-shikamaru-kun.."

aku bisa menebak gadis di pelukanku tengah meneteskan air mata. ku raih lengannya, melepaskan sarung tangan merah muda yang masih melekat padanya, mematikan keran. membalikkan tubuh mungilnya yang hanya setinggi daguku, sekali lagi merengkuhnya.

.

.

.

kami telah pindah ke ruang tengah. berdua, bergelung nyaman di sofa merah panjang yang memang menjadi singgasana ternyamanku di hadapan televisi 32 inch yang memutar film lama. tubuh mungilnya yang kini membelakangiku masih berada di dekapanku. memandangi cincin emas hitam dengan mata sewarna kelerengnya. menyentuhkan jemarinya pada benda keperakan yang melingkar apik di jari manisku.

.

"shika-kun.."

"hm"

"orang pasti mengira kau sudah menikah" sambil terus memainkan telunjuknya di jari manisku.

ku hirup wanginya dalam-dalam, "sekarang kan kau juga pakai yang sama" mengeratkan lingkaran lenganku padanya.

"um..."

"..."

"terima kasih untuk semuanya shika-kun"

"hm"

"aku tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi padamu, aku sangat bahagia"

ku dekatkan bibirku pada telinganya, berbisik pelan

"..."

dia memerah malu, menelusupkan wajah meronanya dibalik lenganku

"aishiteru"

"hm"

"tak perlu mengatakan apapun, cukup ada kau di sisiku selamanya Anata"

 **END**

Hai haii^^

Ini bukan fic pertamaku, cuma baru ini aja yang berani aku upload

semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan =)

di mohon Riview nya...

salam,

bekkun

Surabaya, 2016/03/29


End file.
